


The Limits of The Imaginations Of Others

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [13]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Xena's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limits of The Imaginations Of Others

Don't you find you're a bit much for her in bed? he asked.

I look up to see him smile over his groomed mustache.

He runs his fingers across it and grins at me. He means

To bait me with his flirtation and also annoy me. It works.

What does he want me to say to that? I feel in response

 

My eyes drop as I contemplate words, and my arm also

Tenses, thinking that I might just punch him for an answer.

I get a little too lost in memory for my own liking, and

I feel as if he can read some of it there, these memories,

And intrude on this privacy I never wanted in love before.

 

Can I blame him if he can't imagine it? When I could not

Imagine it before? I pictured fragments where desire met and

Entwined with pleasure. The feel of the curves around your neck –

That was accurate. The softness of your mouth – that was

A frail sketch made of the vivid clarity of your strong, gentle kiss.

 

They are not fragments of memory that arrest me, provoked

By his teasing, against my own will. I picture them instead

Like long, vast swaths of the finest of silks. How can anyone

Say how fabric moves, sounds, feels, wraps around you, and

Overcomes all your senses when had in abundance in that way?

 

We are interrupted as the maker of my memories walks up.

Why don't you ask her? I say. He smiles, still confident, as he does.

Her body stalls, and she turns only her head, to size him up.

She remembers that we are all friends, as her back arches a bit.

There is no such thing as enough in my world, she says simply.  


End file.
